I need you
by ChickenBrown
Summary: "Te necesito" fueron las palabras que hicieron a Eren seguir a pesar de saber que Levi era sólo un niño. Advertencia: Shota.


¡Holi! :3

Este one-shot es dedicado a mi querido amigo secreto **Pam Sidhee**.

Debo admitir que fue difícil escribir esto porque jamás he escrito shota, y jamás creí que llegaría a hacerlo, pero fue divertido. Sobre todo por el resultado tan bizarro.

Lo siento si esta todo raro y deforme.

Espero que al menos logres terminar de leerlo ;)

* * *

><p>I need you.<p>

—Eren— llamó una vez más—. Hey, Eren. ¡Despierta!

El otro abrió los ojos de pronto, viendo todo borroso al principio. Parpadeó varias veces antes de lograr ver con claridad. El pequeño Levi se encontraba parado a un lado de él, con su menuda figurilla, sus penetrantes ojos grises y el ceño fruncido. Eren sonrió y apretó el entrecejo del chiquillo. Levi hizo a un lado su mano con fastidio, llamándolo idiota. Por supuesto que esto sólo le hizo gracia a Eren pero terminó levantándose entre las quejas del niño acerca de lo irresponsable que era al decirle a un niño que festejaría navidad con él y quedarse dormido el día prometido.

Se había quedado dormido en el sofá, pues el día anterior había trabajado hasta muy tarde para evitar pendientes toda la noche buena. Recordaba que llegando a casa había sacado el montón de cajas con adornos navideños, porque Levi había insistido en ayudarlo a ponerlos, y una vez que lo sacó todo se tiró en el sofá para descansar un poco. En cuanto se levantó fue a la pequeña cocina para hacer el desayuno. Huevos, pan tostado y té a petición del bonito niño que lo miraba desde la entrada de la cocina. Se veía realmente lindo con el camisón que llevaba, dejando ver sus bonitas rodillas un poco rosadas por el frío. A pesar de que cumpliría doce años el día siguiente era un muchachito demasiado pequeño. Sus manos chiquititas y su rostro de niño a veces lo hacían pensar que mentía al decir su edad. Pero sabía que a Levi no le gustaba que lo llamaran _niño. _Incluso tenía la costumbre de llamar mocoso a los demás, sin importarle que fueran mayores. Sin embargo también dejaba de usar todas las majaderías del mundo en cuanto le convenía parecer un niño más pequeño y más inocente de lo que era. Era un manipulador. Tenía experiencia en decir sí y no cada que Levi quería que lo dijera, porque ése niño bonito sabía perfectamente que Eren haría lo que quisiera siempre y cuando hiciera un gesto que le gustara. Y eso era lo que más le atraía de ésa bonita muñeca francesa.

Antes de servir el desayuno Eren intentó hacer que Levi fuera a cambiarse el camisón, diciéndole que su maleta estaba cerca del librero en la sala. El resultado fue un botón más desabrochado y una sonrisita maliciosa. ¿Cómo mierda podía hacer algo así como si nada? Se mordió los labios intentando concentrarse en servir el desayuno pero cuando pasó junto a Levi para dejar los platos en la mesa no pudo evitar ver los pequeños hombros casi descubiertos de su bonito cuerpo, se había desabrochado otro botón a propósito y ahora el camisón se resbalaba un poquito. Desayunaron en un silencio especialmente molesto para el mayor, porque Levi más bien parecía divertido con todo aquello. Quizás sabía lo que le provocaba a Eren y lo hacía a propósito.

—Pusiste el arbolito— murmuró un tanto decepcionado—. Te dije que quería poner los adornos contigo.

—Sólo tiene puestas las luces— contestó Eren—. Dejé el resto para ti.

Levi se limitó a mirarlo un tanto contrariado y después siguió comiendo tranquilamente, al parecer estaba a gusto con la idea de poder poner él mismo la estrella. Si hubiera llegado antes de Francia podrían haber hecho todo antes.

—El próximo año quiero ir al Mercado Navideño.

—Sería bueno que pasaras las festividades con tus padres— dijo Eren a pesar de saber que a Levi no le agradaba la idea.

—Ellos no la festejan— lo pensó unos segundos—. Al menos no como tú aquí.

—No hago gran cosa, Levi. Sólo adorno la casa, alzo un árbol que ni siquiera es real poniéndole esferas y luces coloridas. A veces incluso me duermo temprano o hago alguna llamada a un amigo para desearle una feliz navidad. No tiene nada de interesante— se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia. Aunque debía admitir que tener a Levi ahí para decirle feliz navidad lo animaba un poco.

—¿Qué hay de tu familia?

—Está lejos.

—¿Qué tanto?

—Lo suficiente.

Eren notó como los ojos de Levi vagaban en círculo, como pensando cuánto era _lo suficiente._ Entonces tomó un poco de su té, con la mirada perdida en el líquido oscuro. Té negro, combina perfectamente con Levi. Fue el pensamiento de Eren. Cuando acabaron Levi dejó sus trastos en el lavadero y fue a cambiarse. Entonces pensó en lo pequeño que aún era a pesar de que intentaba parecer maduro. ¿Cómo se le ocurría gustar de él? Cada que lo provocaba sentía retortijones en el estómago y la culpa le carcomía la conciencia sin piedad. Aún no podía creer que sintiera ésa clase de atracción por un niño de casi doce años. Era tan inmoral que sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando se atrevía a mirarlo.

Luego lo vio llegar junto a él, que comenzaba a sacar esferas de las cajas. Dios, ése niño no podía simplemente llevar esos shorts en pleno invierno. Eren paseó la mirada por sus delgaditas piernas pálidas, tan bonitas como las de nadie más. Las rodillas aún seguían rojizas por el frío y su mejillas se convirtieron en un par de cerecitas dulces. El suéter de lana en color crema que llevaba le tapaba poco menos de la mitad de los muslos, pero le cubría casi todo el cuello. Los labios rojizos sobresaltaban en su piel pálida. Realmente amaba esa belleza andando. Si tan sólo pudiera tocar un poco de esa piel sería feliz. Pero Levi era un niño. Un simple niño al que deseaba con todas sus ganas. ¿Cómo podía desear semejante cosa?

Lograron acomodar la estrella en lo alto del arbolito de navidad, algo que resultó incómodo para Eren al tener que levantar a Levi hasta lo alto del árbol hasta que logró acomodarla correctamente. Después comenzaron a poner la escarcha en las ventanas. Algunas velas de colores navideños fueron encendidas en la mesita de la sala y entonces se acomodaron en el sofá para descansar un poco, después de todo el constante movimiento habían terminado un tanto cansados. Eren pensó que le gustaría poder dormir un rato en ése preciso momento, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos en un intento de hacerlo.

Justo en ése momento pudo sentir como un cuerpecillo se acomodaba sobre su regazo. Abrió los ojos y miró frente a él. Levi le tomó el rostro con un gesto que se le antojó lascivo. Quiso pensar que lo había imaginado pero cuando lo miró de nuevo se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba ahí esa clase de expresión. Mierda, se estaba frotando contra su miembro. Comenzaba a sentirse caliente y el bulto en su pantalón apretaba cada vez más. Sintió el calor subirle hasta las mejillas. Se dio cuenta de que no era el único excitado pero hizo al niño hacia atrás, con la culpa carcomiéndole la consciencia.

—Levi, no me provoques— murmuró desviando la mirada—. Eres un niño.

—No soy un niño— repuso, con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres un niño— repitió con algo de severidad pero casi de inmediato cambió su tono a uno mucho más suave—. No puedo hacerlo, ¿sí?

—¿Por qué no? Estás excitado y yo...— hizo una pausa—. Yo lo he deseado desde hace tiempo.

Eren se sorprendió. Levi parecía algo decepcionado y su confesión no ayudaba para nada a la erección bajo los pantalones. El cuerpecillo sobre su regazo tembló un poco, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos y una culpa aún más grande se apoderó de él. ¿Qué debería hacer? Agradecía que sus sentimientos fueran _correspondidos_ pero al mismo tiempo sentía que quizás era su culpa que Levi hiciera eso, después de todo había sido él quien comenzó con ésa clase de deseos inmundos que para un niño de su edad deberían ser desconocidos hasta que por lo menos sus padres hablen con él sobre ello. Quién sabe, el punto era que sentía que arruinaba la vida de ése niño que temblaba sobre su regazo. Limpió las lágrimas del rostro pálido frente a él con pequeños besos y después lo miró a los ojos con el estómago cosquilleándole. No quería lastimarlo, tampoco quería presionarlo, así que quiso aclarar las cosas. Pero al parecer algo parecía querer decirle que el castigo para alguien tan asqueroso como él era tener la tentación ahí a cada momento hasta caer.

Los rosados labios del pequeño se estamparon contra los suyos. Era un beso bastante torpe pero Eren pronto tomó el control para guiarlo. A la mierda todo, se daría el gusto una vez en su vida. Así Levi no volvería a provocarlo y él no tendría la maldita tentación ahí frente a sus narices. Entonces lo tiró sobre el sofá, acomodándose sobre él. Quería asustarlo como un último recurso para alejarse en ése momento y retractarse de lo que hacía pero sólo se encontró con el rostro de un chico excitado. Ése niño no sabía medir sus acciones para con él. Acarició sus piernas escuchando el suave y cálido respirar de Levi, que acercó sus manitas hasta la camisa del otro para quitarla de su lugar con una sonrisita maliciosa.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan lascivo?— murmuró Eren subiéndole el suéter de lana y la playera blanca para comenzar a besar poco a poco.

—Te gusta que lo sea, Eren— contestó haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás con un pequeño jadeo—. Siempre dejas que te manipule haciendo esta clase de cosas.

Sonrió. Tampoco era un chiquillo muy inocente. Ciertamente algo no lo dejaba creer que tenía esa clase de chico debajo de él pero en el fondo sabía que Levi no era del todo santo. No por nada conseguía cada cosa que pedía. Sinceramente no le molestaba ser parte de esas personas a las que con unas simples lágrimas de cocodrilo podía manipular, aunque no sabía hasta que punto había llegado ése niño con alguien más.

—¿Qué quieres obtener de mí?

—A ti.

—¿Para qué?

—Para tenerte.

—¿Por qué?

—Te necesito— con ésa respuesta quedó satisfecho. Sólo deseaba sentirlo suyo por un rato.

Siguió con lo suyo, besando cada parte de ése bonito cuerpo. Quitó su ropa totalmente y después desabrochó sus propios pantalones. Acercó tres de sus largos dedos hacia la pequeña boca de Levi, indicándole que debía lamerlos. Mientras obedecía sus órdenes decidió dejar una sola marca en la pálida piel bajo él, notando los temblores de placer que tenía ante sus caricias, sintiéndose ligeramente más culpable cada que ponía una mano sobre él. Cuando sintió que sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente mojados los retiró de la boca de Levi y los movió hasta el pequeño trasero. Con uno de los dedos masajeó por fuera de su entrada para relajarlo un poco hasta que decidió meterlo. El estremecimiento del más pequeño lo hizo sentir más excitado y movió el dedo lentamente, metiéndolo tan profundamente como podía. Cuando estuvo seguro de que su dedo resbalaba bienal entrar y salir usó un segundo dedo. Un respingo lo asustó un poco pero cuando vio el rostro de su pequeño Levi pudo darse cuenta de que había tocado _su punto._ No se imaginaba que fuera a encontrarlo tan fácilmente.

—¿Se siente bien?— murmuró para fastidiarlo un poco.

—No lo sé, idiota— jadeó, enterrando las uñas en el sofá—. Jamás había hecho esto.

—Entonces haré que te sientas mejor.

Metió el tercer dedo, asegurándose de ser cuidadoso con lo que hacía y movió sus dedos con cierta impaciencia, quería estar dentro pronto. Ahora realmente quería hacerlo suyo de por vida. Le demostraría a Levi que podía darle todo lo que quería si se quedaba con él y con nadie más. Así que una vez que estuvo preparado se apresuró a bajar sus pantalones y penetrarlo suavemente, separándole las piernas, mordisqueándole el cuello, dándole besitos en toda la cara para calmarlo. Siguió dándole besos mientras se acostumbraban ambos a aquello. Cuando los bonitos labios del chiquillo comenzaron a soltar pequeños jadeos comenzó a mover las caderas, sintiendo el interior caliente de Levi. Era mejor de lo que había imaginado y las paredes que lo apresaban parecían ponerse cada vez más y más suaves.

El sonido al chocar ambas pelvis, los gemidos que de pronto soltaba aquel niño lo volvían loco. Sentía que se hundía cada vez más en el placer cuando escuchaba su nombre ser gritado por Levi, de su boquita de muñeca. Definitivamente no se perdonaría si dejaba ir a ése niño bonito, con ésa mirada nublada, ésas lágrimas que demostraban lo bien que se sentía y sus dulces gemidos. Aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas, sintiendo cómo Levi le enterraba las uñas en los hombros, cómo arqueaba la espalda. Entonces, sintió cómo lo hacía llegar a su orgasmo y después de unas embestidas más se corrió también, dentro del cuerpecillo tembloroso debajo de él.

Dejó su cuerpo disfrutar del orgasmo, el mejor que había tenido en su vida. Tembló algunas veces más y cuando estuvo satisfecho con su propio placer salió de Levi. Se abrochó los pantalones, caminó hasta la bañera e hizo que el agua fluyera en ella. Reguló la temperatura hasta que estuvo tibia, regresó y encontró a un adormilado chiquillo en el sofá, que lo miraba como cuando un infante cualquiera intenta quedarse despierto hasta muy tarde pero el sueño le gana. Lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta la bañera para darle un rápido pero meticuloso baño, porque todos sabían que, a sus doce años, Levi tenía cierta obsesión con la limpieza. Mientras le lavaba el cabello pudo ver la mirada adormilada de ese muchachito perderse en la nada, como pensando en algo.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—No. Es sólo que creía que me sentiría más adulto después de esto— susurró girando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo—. ¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez?

Eren lo pensó, recordando a ésa bonita chica que conoció al ingresar a la universidad, siendo sincero lo había hecho por pura calentura y jamás se habían vuelto a encontrar pero fue una buena experiencia a pesar de todo. Al menos no se arrepentía de ella como algunos más. Se preguntaba si Levi se arrepentía de su primera experiencia, así que comenzó a contarle cómo conoció a la chica y cómo terminaron haciéndolo en el apartamento de ella. Una vez que terminó se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Te arrepientes de tu primera vez?

Tardó en contestar. Las mejillas se le sonrojaron de pronto. Eren pensó que realmente lo había perdido, que había perdido toda oportunidad de estar con él. Aunque desde siempre la había dado sus oportunidades por muertas.

—No me arrepiento— dijo bajito, después alzó la mirada hacia el techo—. Me pregunto si estuvo bien intentar tener una relación contigo de esta manera.

Eren le tiró agua en la cabeza, sorprendiéndolo. Una _relación._ ¿Qué clase de relación se suponía que quería? Mostrando las piernas a propósito sólo podía encontrarse a un pervertido o a_ un idiota._ Cierto, él era un idiota.

—No hay tiempo de preparar nada elaborado, así que haremos algo rápido. Sécate y cámbiate.

Una vez dicho eso caminó hasta la puerta del baño, dispuesto a salir. Fue hasta la nevera en busca de la pizza para microondas que había comprado días antes. Nunca creyó que comería semejante cosa en noche buena. La puso en el horno y dejó que se preparara ella sola. Esperó pacientemente cerca del aparato, pensando en lo que había hecho con Levi. Al parecer no se arrepentía, él tampoco sentía culpa del todo en ése momento pero se limitó a pensar que no tenía ganas de discutir con él mismo.

Cenaron en silencio, tomando pedazos de la pizza y tomando refresco tranquilamente, como si fuera una comida común y corriente. Una vez dadas las campanadas de media noche Eren mordió por última vez su pedazo de comida chatarra, dispuesto a desearle a Levi una feliz navidad y un feliz cumpleaños. Pero él se le adelantó:

—Me escapé de casa— casi se atraganta al oírlo—. Tomé dinero de mis padres y vine desde Francia.

—¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?!

—Quiero quedarme contigo.

—¡Levi, eso…!

—Los llamé y les dije que serías mi tutor de ahora en adelante. Están de acuerdo. Jamás he vivido con ellos, toda mi vida estuve en un internado.

—Ése no es el problema— suspiró, cansado. ¿Qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante?

—Déjame vivir aquí, como regalo de cumpleaños.

Lo pensó por un largo minuto. La vida realmente lo estaba tentando. No, ése niño bonito lo estaba tentando de nuevo. Todo el tiempo fue él quien lo estuvo tentando.

—¿Y la escuela?

—Mis padres lo arreglarán.

Algún día sería castigado por decir que sí.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal?<p>

No pregunto si a alguien le gustó porque no estoy segura de qué demonios escribí (?)

Espero que al menos esté pasable y sobre todo que a mi amigo secreto le haya gustado aunque sea un poquito ;)

¡Gracias por una nueva experiencia al escribir! Espero escribir algo más decente en otra ocasión.

Mis mejores deseos,

Chicken Brown.


End file.
